His Way
by Captivated-11
Summary: Kagome is a cowhand on her grandfather's ranch and will do anything to convince him that she can run the ranch on her own. But what happens when a strange cowboy named Inuyasha inherits the ranch instead of her?
1. Bad Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1

Kagome took her time as she strutted up to the front porch of her grandfather's old country house. Her thumbs were tucked into the pockets of her old faded Wranglers' and she wore a plaid shirt that was two sizes too large for her small form. When she reached the steps she stopped and flicked the front of her Stetson hat to let her eyes take in the house she once inhabited.

The house was big. Too big, she thought, for a simple country home. The screened-in wrap-around porch looked about ready to give up its fight against time and the doors looked as if they would fall off the hinges. Tiles were missing from the roof and the windows permanently water stained.

She grinned.

This house was a lot like herself. It may have appeared weak to anyone who hadn't been inside. But it was strong.

Her grin broke into a bright smile. Her grandfather had said he had good news to discuss with her and she just couldn't wait to find out what it was. And yet, she couldn't stop the nagging feeling that it wasn't going to be good news at all. After all, he did tend to over exaggerate.

Shaking the feeling off, she removed her Stetson and beat it against the side of her leg, watching as the dust took flight and formed a small cloud around her. She had been working all day since sunrise and her muscles were sore from working all day in the gruesome heat. She still had to set up a new barbed fence before she could get the cattle back to their central grazing field. Massaging the back of her neck with one hand, she walked up the steps and stepped onto the porch, letting the screen door slam shut behind her.

As if on cue her grandfather came out of the house with a couple bottles of beer and handed one to Kagome. "Hey granddaughter. You get much done today?"

"Yeah," she said, staring at the beer revoltingly. "We need new barbed wire for the fence. Grandpa-''

"Good, good, we'll have it fixed up in the mornin'," He glanced up at the beer she still held unopened in her hand. "You gonna drink that or just sit there starin' at it waitin' for it to turn into a snake?"

"I told you grandpa," she sighed, setting the drink down on the small table beside her. "The guys may drink but I just can't stand the stuff."

He grunted and took a swig of the stuff himself. "Why not? You do everythin' else like them. You talk like them, walk like them, heck you even dress like them! How you ever gonna find a man worthy enough to take care of this here ranch if you can even act like the little lady you are." She looked down and rubbed the bridge of her nose. 'Not this again.'

"Grandpa," she said after a thoughtful pause. "That's just not what I'm looking for right now. There's too much to be done around the ranch."

He sputtered. "Too much? Too much? This ranch will not fall under a savage injun attack if one cowhand is on vacation!"

"Aren't you the one who said that every cowhand counts no matter how puny?" She retorted patiently.

"Yes...but...but..."

"But what? Is it because I'm a girl or because I'm your granddaughter? Choose your words carefully grandpa 'cause I don't like pigs and I don't want sympathy."

"You're 23 years old, girl! You need to get you someone to settle down and start a family with!"

"I can take care of the ranch on my own and I don't need no sniveling male hovering over my shoulder to do it!"

"HA!" He barked. "No female is gonna be running this ranch. You may be my granddaughter and you may be tough but you're still a female and everyone knows its bad luck for a female to be running a ranch. Gets distracted too easily. That's what they say. So you can stuff that idea right on back where it came from little lady cause the closest you'll ever come to owning this ranch here is if you're the daughter of the one who owns it or if you're hitched to the one who owns it!"

Kagome's face darkened with every word that came out of his mouth and her lips tightened to a thin line. When he got to the end of his speech she was simmering to a boil and about to overflow.

"Grandpa."

"What?" He looked up and was almost frightened at how calm she was. "Kagome?"

"You just keep to your books and I'll keep to the cattle."

With that she placed her hat on her head and walked stiffly though the screened door, down the steps, and across the yard in record time.

Her grandfather watched as she got in her truck and drove off in a flurry of dust.

"Kids ain't got no respect these days," he huffed.

Then he smiled.

'That's my girl.'

Author note: Well. That's the first chapter. I'll be working on the next one for those of you who read this. (


	2. The Stable Boy'

Disclaimer: Again. I do not own Inuyasha. Though I may want to...sadly...I don't.

Chapter 2

"Thanks for helping me out Shippou. This makes my work go by a lot faster when I have someone else to talk to," She said while stapling another wire onto the post.  
  
Shippou was a little fox boy whom she had found borrowed in a pile of hay in the stable only a few years ago. She was only seventeen at the time but had been so completely taken by his fluffy tail and large dewy blue eyes that she had practically begged her grandfather to let her keep him. He had only been five years old at the time and confused by all that was going on around him. Now, at eleven, with his red-hair, freckles, and toothy grin, he could melt anyone's heart. Not that he couldn't do that when he was younger. She was living proof! That little rascal had her wrapped around his finger. Or was it paw?  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, she began to giggle.  
  
Shippou looked up with a funny expression on his face. "What's so funny Momma?"  
  
She looked down into his innocent face and sighed. She had given him permission to call her that when he was younger and it still warmed her heart every time he said it.  
  
"Shippou," she started. "Do you remember when I first found you in that old, beaten up stable by the water hole?"  
  
He looked thoughtful for a minute then broke into a smile. "Of course! That's how I became 'The Stable Boy'."  
  
She shook her head laughing at the name that the other guys had given him. And now he really was the stable boy!  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't want to stay and tend to the horses. You usually love to spend time with them," she smiled, making him blush.  
  
"I'd do anything to get away from 'dog breath'!"  
  
"Who?" She asked, more than a little perplexed. 'Did they have a dog in the stables or was it the name of one of their new horses?'  
  
"The new guy," he explained. His lower lip poked out in a pout and his eyes got round. "He picks on me!"  
  
She stopped what she was doing to look over at the fox boy. Setting the staple gun down, she smiled reassuringly. "It can't be that bad, Shippou. All the other guys use to tease you and you never complained about it before."  
  
He rolled his eyes and sighed. "There's a difference between picking and teasing."  
  
"Oh really?" She asked, eyebrows raised. "Enlighten me."  
  
"Teasing," he explained. "Is just making fun of someone in a friendly way."  
  
Kagome rested her chin on her hand and nodded attentively. "And picking?"  
  
"I was getting to it," he cleared his throat. "Picking is when you're mean and hurt someone's feelings. Like 'dog breath'. When he came in to put his horse in my stable he said, Shippou puffed up his chest and mocked the stranger's voice, "Move it whelp before I decide to stuff you in a pot and have you for dinner!"  
  
Shippou deflated then whined, "Then he bopped me on the head!"  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed and her face darkened. "He hit you?"  
  
Shippou looked up and gulped at the deadly look on his foster mother's face. "He bopped."  
  
Kagome stood up slowly. "Do you know where he is now, Shippou?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Where is he, Shippou?"  
  
"He said he was going to explore the hills near the water hole," the words rushed out of his mouth in a flurry and he looked up at Kagome with apprehension.  
  
"Stay here, Shippou," she said, walking towards her mount. "I'm going to ride over and welcome this new guy properly."  
  
"But Momma he's a-"  
  
"Stay."  
  
She mounted her horse and rode off to the west toward the old stables.

Author's note: Well, that's chapter 2. Poor Shippou left all by himself in the middle of the field. sighs but don't worry, I'm sure he'll be okay. I'm more concerned about Kagome. What will happen next?????? Bum bum bum....


	3. Memory Lane

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3

Kagome tied her horse to an oak tree and patted his head. Turning around, her eyes scanned the area for any sign of the stranger. It had been a long ride over here and she had had plenty of time to cool off. Before, she just wanted to give him a peace of his mind for even thinking of touching Shippou. But after the long ride she decided that she was going to reserve judgement until she met him face to face.

Her eyes lit up when they came across the old stables. She took one step towards it then thought twice. She went back to her horse and retrieved her gun from the holster hanging over the saddle. There could still be snakes and she wasn't looking forward to being bitten by a rattler any time soon. Tucking the gun at her side, she continued on down towards her destination. It wouldn't take up too much time to take a stroll down memory lane while she was searching, now, would it?

When she finally got to the old, wooden doors, she stopped to examine the chain around the handles. Deciding she didn't want to break down anything she didn't have to, she walked to the window not far beside the doors. She used the cuff of her sleeve to wipe off the mildew and peep inside. She gasped at what she saw.

It wasn't a stable it was a...a...HOUSE!

The stables were gone and in their place stood furniture and tables. There was a stove, a radio, and, Lord Almighty, a hardwood floor! She hadn't been to this place in years and had expected it to be different. But not this different! I mean, My God, there was a fireplace for crying out loud!

Kagome stood there for a few moments, a little shocked. Then she decided to try the doors on the other side. When she ran stealthily around to the other side, she took note that the doors were not chained. In fact, one was cracked open. She looked around for any sign of life before slowly opening the door.  
  
__

_CRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEK.  
_

Her heart sped up at the eerie sound of the hinges and she held her breath. She took a cautious step inside with one hand rested at the gun at her side. She looked around and once she realized there was no one else around but her she took her hand from her gun and exhaled.  
  
__

_CRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK._

"AAAH!" She spun around with her gun already out and pointed to the culprit.

The door. Her hands trembled. _'Just the door.'_

She sighed once more and started to put her gun back when...  
  
__

_Click._

"Put it down," the deep, deadly voice filled the room. "_Now_."

Kagome stood frozen in place, her eyes wide, and her hands tense.

"I said now, asshole."

Her eyes narrowed and slowly, she started to crouch down as if to lay the gun down in front of her. But instead, she looked around the small house, contemplating her next move. Her eyes stopped on the sofa and decided that it would just have to do.

'_This would be so much easier if I knew what kind of gun he had._'

The muscles in her legs tensed and she dove behind the sofa just as a shot rang out. She landed on her shoulder with a painful thud and her gun was knocked out of her hand on impact. But her mind wasn't on her shoulder.

'_What the hell?!_'

She grabbed her leg and grit her teeth. The pain was excruciating! Looking down, she saw that blood had soaked through her jeans just below her hip. The bullet had nicked her in mid dive!

Then she remembered that she was not alone and looked up to where her gun rested a few feet away. Still gripping her wound she scooted closer and reached for it. But just as she did, it was kicked across the room where it skidded to a halt below one of the side tables.

She released an outraged cry and tried to crawl away from her attacker. But before she could go more than three feet he grabbed a hold of her injured leg and yanked her back. She fell onto her stomach and hissed as the pain shot from her hip down to her toes.

"Roll over, _boy_," the stranger sneered.

When Kagome didn't do as he said he grabbed her shoulder and rolled her over roughly. When her back hit the floor, the hat she had managed to keep on the whole time fell off the side, allowing her long dark hair to tumble down and frame her face.

The man took one step away and gawked at the young beauty lying below him.

Kagome glared back at him, trying to mask the fact that she was in serious pain.

"Lord have mercy..." he drawled, still staring into her deep brown orbs. "You sure ain't no boy."

****

**Author's note**: Hey all. That was Chapter three. I hope you like. Can't wait to start on Chapter four!!!!! Even I don't know what's going to happen next!


	4. WakeUp Call

**Disclaimer**: It hurts me every time I say this...but... sniff sniff I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
"Of course I ain't no boy!" She retorted. "Are you blind or just stupid!"  
  
His eyebrows shot up in amusement and he grinned. "Got me a spitfire, I do."  
  
He crouched down to where she lay, prone on the ground. "What's your name, wench?"  
  
"Get away from me you son of a bitch," she ground out between clenched teeth.  
  
She tried to sit up but the pain had doubled and she screamed in agony.  
  
The man frowned and looked down at her injured leg. "Damn," he muttered under his breath. He started to reach for her but she was persistent and did a clumsy flop in an attempt to escape him. She moaned and clutched her leg with her eyes squeezed shut. Tears started to leak out of the corners of her eyes and he started to feel the initial male panic of seeing a woman cry.  
  
"Damn it, Bitch! Hold still! I'm trying to help you!"  
  
"You're the one who shot me!" Her vision was beginning to get a little blurry. She blinked her eyes and tried to get her focus back, but to no avail.  
  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't go barging into other's homes!"  
  
"I didn't barge..." she said with a little less energy. "And you're trespassing..."  
  
"You're right," he snorted. "You snuck into my home. And I'm not trespassing if this is my home now, am I?"  
  
"This is my property," she said defiantly. "And these are my stables."  
  
He smirked. "No ma'am."  
  
"Do me a favor," she said breathlessly. "Remind me to kill you when I wake up."  
  
And with that, she slipped into the realm of unconsciousness. The last thing she remembered before her eyes slipped closed were a pair of golden orbs staring back at her.

Kagome woke up slowly to the smell of food cooking on the stove. At first she thought that she was a kid again, waking up in her childhood room in her grandfather's house. She inhaled deeply and could instantly identify the pleasing aroma. Pancakes, sausage patties, and eggs (over medium, just the way she liked them). She stretched.  
  
Then screamed.  
  
And with that scream the memories came back in full force. Clutching her hip, she began to roll from one side to the other in an attempt to forget the pain. She cracked her eyes open just in time to see a rumpled cowboy run into the room with nothing but jeans on to cover his lean build.  
  
His long silver hair was disheveled and the fluffy white ears on top of his head swiveled in every direction as he crouched down low and growled dangerously. She sat there for a moment, staring in wonder at the dog-man before her. She cocked her head to one side and observed as his growl died down and he came to the realization that there was no danger.  
  
He slowly stood up and turned to her. Her heart sped up at the sight she beheld. His ears were now turned towards her, as were his eyes. His wide shoulders led to a muscled torso and a well toned 4-pack. His jeans were unbuttoned, showing his narrow hips as they formed a V-shape to disappear under the cover of his Wranglers. She glanced back up to his face to see him frowning.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" He asked, walking closer to her small form.  
  
"I...you..." She stammered, sitting up and backing herself against the wall.  
  
She shivered as she felt a breeze touch her bare legs.  
  
'Wait..._bare_?!'  
  
She looked down to find that she only wore a large gray T-shirt and blushed, more than embarrassed at her predicament. She blushed darker when she realized how it must have gotten on her. She looked back up to find him standing not more than 2 feet away. She snatched up the sheets and covered her bare legs with more speed than she thought she could ever possess.  
  
He cocked one eyebrow and grinned devilishly at her.  
  
"It's a little late for modesty, sweetheart."  
  
Embarrassment fled and made way for anger.  
  
"What?!" She screamed. "You ignorant, perverted, son of a-"  
  
"Tisk, tisk," he scolded, shaking a finger at her. "Ladies shouldn't say such _vulgar_ words..." he smirked.  
  
"I am _no_ lady!" She shouted.  
  
She shot up from the bed and winced as pain shot through her hip but that didn't prevent her from saying her part.  
  
He looked her up and down and his smirk widened. "Maybe not. But I am anything but disappointed."  
  
He made eye contact with her and she knew he was testing her.  
  
She stood her ground and instead of covering herself up she reached forward, gripped his collar, and pulled his face down an inch away from hers.  
  
"Give me my cloths _and _my gun back _now_, little boy," she seethed. "Or you'll regret _ever_ waking up this morning."

**Author's Note**: Well, that was chapter four, I know I've kinda fallen behind schedule but I'll try to make it up for the next chapter!


	5. Revealing Personalities

> > **:::Due to requests and a promise I have decided to make my chapters longer. If anyone decides that they would like my chapters to be shorter or even longer, let me know. Also if you find anything wrong with my story let me know, I'll appreciate any help. Thanx.:::**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its many characters...poo.  
  
****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **Chapter 5  
**
>> 
>> He narrowed his eyes at the girl still clutching his shirt and fuming. "Who the hell do you think you are, threatening me in my own home?"
>> 
>> "That's not a threat, that's a promise," she hissed, trying to shove him away but to no avail.
>> 
>> He stood, rooted in his place, and stared intently at the young woman before him.
>> 
>> Then he grinned. "Kagome."
>> 
>> "What?"
>> 
>> "You must be Kagome," he chuckled.
>> 
>> "How the hell do you know my name?" She demanded.
>> 
>> "Your Grandpa," he answered, trying to suppress his laughter. "Told me all about you. Said you were a feisty little hellion."
>> 
>> Her anger diminished and she blinked in confusion.
>> 
>> "My...Grandpa?"
>> 
>> "Let me get your things and we can talk about it over breakfast," he sauntered out of the room and she stared after him trying to process what just happened.
>> 
>> She stood where she was and looked around the room. Sighing, she walked over to a small dresser and searched through it, hoping to find a pair of shorts or something. The only thing that came close was a pair of red boxer shorts that would have to suffice. She slipped them on and stretched the elastic before letting it slap back into place. Once more, she glanced around the room that she was in before deciding to do some investigation. Her eyes stopped on a towering bookshelf in the corner and she decided to start there.
>> 
>> She took out a few interesting books she recognized then placed them back after reading some of her favorite scenes. There were magazines, veterinary books, and even a few recipe books.
>> 
>> 'What do you know,' she thought. 'A man that can cook.'
>> 
>> Her mind flashed back to the man whom she had woken up to. 'That man is too sexy for his own good. The way he stood there with that arrogant smirk on his face. Damn if it didn't make me want to jump him.'
>> 
>> Her eyes widened in shock at her own thoughts. 'I'm going nuts.'
>> 
>> She suddenly zoned in on a black portfolio hidden in between a J.R.R. Tolkein book and an old Life magazine. "What do we have here..." she mumbled.
>> 
>> ::::::
>> 
>> "So Kagome..." Inuyasha came back into the room with her bag slung over his shoulder. "What brings you to-"
>> 
>> He was stopped short when he saw that she was wearing his favorite boxer shorts. Not only that but she was sitting, curled up in the corner of his sofa, going through his art portfolio.
>> 
>> She looked up at him and he swallowed hard. Damn she was a looker. "Uh..." he cleared his throat and held out her bag. "Got your stuff."
>> 
>> "I didn't know you were an artist," she said, ignoring him. "You're good."
>> 
>> "Do you always snoop around in other people's business?" He said, tossing the bag onto the floor in front of her.
>> 
>> "When they shoot me I do."
>> 
>> "Get dressed."
>> 
>> Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Was that a request or an order."
>> 
>> "An order," he said, then smirked. "Of course, you'll here no complaints from me if you want to walk around all day in my underwear."
>> 
>> She huffed and began walking out of the room with bag in hand. She stopped when she realized she had no idea where she was going.
>> 
>> "Um...Where's your bathroom?"
>> 
>> "Down the hall and the second door to your left."
>> 
>> She scurried down the hall and slammed the door behind her.
>> 
>> "Arrogant asshole..." she muttered, pulling on her tight jeans. "Doesn't know when to-"
>> 
>> Her face turned red with anger. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"
>> 
>> Inuyasha had been waiting for her cry of outrage and he was not disappointed. Kagome stalked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, where he was leaning against the counter trying to school his features into one of innocence.
>> 
>> "What's wrong Kagome?"
>> 
>> "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! Look what you did to my shirt you fucking nimrod!"
>> 
>> He did...and became instantly hard at the sight. He had cut her large plaid shirt to where there was only two buttons left to use. It barely covered her chest and the underside of her breasts could be seen with every angry breath she took. Her bare stomach led all the way down to the tight low cut jeans. He hadn't noticed before that they were low cut because of how long that shirt use to be on her. He liked the outfit a lot better now.
>> 
>> 'And man, am I glad I'm standing behind this counter!'
>> 
>> "I think you look good," he stated, innocently.
>> 
>> "Fuck you."
>> 
>> "Aw. Come on Kagome. I think you look great!"
>> 
>> "And I think you're a bastard."
>> 
>> "Hanyou," he corrected.
>> 
>> "What?"
>> 
>> "I'm a hanyou," he repeated. "And the name's Inuyasha."
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **Author's note: **There's your chapter 5. I have to work tomorrow through saturday, so i'm not sure how fast i can get the next chapter done, but i'll try. Hope you liked!


End file.
